


After a Long Day

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Hot Chocolate, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what I did, M/M, Tumblr, after a long day, homophobic slur, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 4! :)  
> 21 days til' Christmas  
> @1dpromptchallenges on Tumblr is my source for the prompts.

         

         "Hey! Watch it!”

         “Sorry!” Harry shouted over his shoulder even though he didn’t even come close to hitting that person. He fell to a stop as his face darkened while his brain registered what the croaky voice just called back to him. He had been called a hundred and one different insulting things but he had to admit, this was the first time he had been called that and he was even wearing anything out of the ordinary.

          _Pansy_

          Long ago when the first couple of insults were whispered behind his back Harry would have cried or his face would have burned in shame but his skin grew thicker and he learned to let the insults roll off his back.

There were too many tossers in the world to worry about. He was happy with the man he loved and he couldn’t give a damn what others thought about him.

          Harry sighed before rubbing his eyes in slight frustration. The day had gone so well too. He hoped in his hearts of hearts that there were ingredients to make hot chocolate; he didn’t want to disturb Louis on his way back from work.

          He fished out his keys from his pocket and heaved a sigh of relief as the warm air from inside their house floated over to him. He shook off his coat before his head snapped up.

          There was a noise in their kitchen!

          Unless there was a thief in there trying to steal their food it could only be...

         “Louis.” Harry asked his voice cracking in the middle.

         “In the kitchen Hazza...” Louis’ voice washed over him warming him more than their heater ever could.

         Harry entered their kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Louis shuffling around holding in his hands, with kitchen mittens, two mugs of what he could see as hot chocolate. Louis saw him and smiled shyly.

“I got home early and I wanted to surprise you.” Louis shrugged his shoulders as best as he could without spilling anything.

          “Thank you.” Harry whispered.

          “You’re always welcome, love.”

          Harry pulled back, his eyes connected with Louis’ and he could see the love and affection in them that were probably a reflection of his own.

         “Let’s go to the living room love." Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and with the other grabbed a mug from the table. He waited for Harry to do the same before shuffling them both over to their living room.

          He placed the mugs on the coffee table before sitting on their rather large sofa. He opened his legs just enough so that Harry can fit inside them and Harry did so. Slotting himself between Louis’ spread legs, his back resting against Louis’ chest making him purr from the warmth and comfort that it gave him; making Louis’ chuckle.

          They sat there in each other’s arms, talking about their day and occasionally taking a sip from their mugs.

          They couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend the night.


End file.
